Empty Cabin
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Bridgette is left alone in the Girl’s Cabin after Courtney is kicked off Total Drama Island. One Shot


**Empty Cabin**

**Summery: ****Bridgette is left alone in the Girl's Cabin after Courtney is kicked off Total Drama Island.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Total Drama Island.**

Loud screams could be heard round the Island, this was because down by the Dock of Shame a Marshmallow ceremony had taken place, The Killer Bass found themselves up in the firing line after Geoff had failed to beat Gwen by hanging upside down from a tree. He wasn't worried about getting voted off though, since he and the guys had planned to vote of Harold.

However, to everyone's shock Courtney was the next member to be voted off, she was dragged kicking and screaming down the Dock of Shame while Harold enjoyed his Marshmallow, knowing that his plan to switch the votes had succeeded.

As Courtney's boat pulled out to the distance DJ, Geoff and Bridgette were left at the ceremony watching as Duncan ran down the Dock yelling something to Courtney.

"Well" DJ mumbled, "Another member down, I'm going back to the cabin".

Duncan was slowly walking back towards the camp fire, he looked miserable which was a rarity for him, he followed DJ back to the cabin without saying a word to anyone.

Geoff looked at Bridgette, "You coming?" He asked.

Bridgette looked up at his face, "Yeah…give me a minute…go ahead I'll catch up".

Geoff raised an eyebrow, "You sure?" he asked.

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine".

Geoff nodded and followed the two men off towards the camp, Bridgette was now alone, she looked towards the sea and saw the boat slowly fading out of sight, Courtney was one of her best friends on the island and it felt strange watching he leave.

She wasn't sure how to react at the bonfire, she wanted to think that this was all one big joke even though it wasn't; she sighed and slowly walked back to the cabin.

Once she arrived she walked up to the girl's cabin and pushed the door open, the cabin was empty and only her stuff was in the room, Courtney's bags must have already been taken out.

Bridgette walked in and sat on her bed and looked around the empty room, so many characters had been in this room a few weeks ago. Eva, Katie, Sadie, Courtney. Four girls used to be with her and now she was alone, it was crazy.

Bridgette didn't want to stay in here any longer, she got up and walked towards the door, she opened it again and looked out at the cabin across from her, It was the girl's cabin from the Screaming Gophers, she knew that she could always ask if she could stay in there for the night, Beth and Izzy had been voted off so they had a spare bed. But then again would they let someone from the opposite team in? She knew that Gwen and Leshawna would, but she knew that Heather and Lindsay would have something to say about it. Ok maybe not Lindsay but Heather would and that would probably cause a fight and Bridgette didn't really want this tonight.

She sat down on the steps of the cabin and looked out at the dark camp, still not knowing what to do she thought about where else she could sleep without being alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door; Bridgette turned around and saw Geoff walking out of the boy's cabin.

"I thought I heard someone out here" Geoff said, he walked towards her and sat down, "You ok?" He asked.

Bridgette nodded, "I guess".

Geoff looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" She replied, she didn't want Geoff knowing that she was scared of being alone for a few nights; it was a stupid thing to be afraid of.

Geoff smiled at her, "Come on you can tell me" He said.

Bridgette looked at him and blushed, 'Why does he have to be so cute?' she thought to herself, Geoff was just one of those people that you could tell anything to, sure he wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack sometimes but he did have his moments. Bridgette closed her eyes and let it out.

"I was just thinking about how I'm the only girl now on the team, I now have a cabin all to myself which some people might be happy about, but not me" Bridgette mumbled.

"Oh, you're afraid of being alone?" He asked, Bridgette nodded.

"Pretty much".

Geoff gave a laugh and Bridgette felt like she shouldn't have told him, 'he thinks I'm an idiot now' she though nervously.

But to her shock she felt Geoff drape an arm around her shoulder, "Bridge, you shouldn't feel scared" he said to her, "You know that we're next door if you need any of us".

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah I know" She mumbled.

"And plus, we have two spare beds in our room if you ever want to camp in her for a while" Geoff told her.

Bridget knew that Tyler and Ezekiel had been voted off so there were spare beds, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay in there for a while, it was just a feeling that she couldn't put her finger on; she just didn't feel comfortable about staying in there.

"No, don't worry I'll be fine" She told Geoff, "I'm feeling pretty tired, I'm going to go in" She said quickly and she got up and walked back into her cabin.

She closed the door quickly and lent against it to prevent Geoff from coming in, she felt shy like a little girl was blushing fiercely, taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself down.

She heard a knock on the door and she froze, she pressed her body up in case Geoff tried to walk in, but he didn't instead he called through the door.

"Uh, Bridge, Just so you know if you ever want to come into our cabin, just knock and I'll let you in" Geoff told her, Bridgette heard him walk back into his own cabin and once he was gone Bridgette let out a sigh of relief.

She now realized that it wasn't the other boys she was worried about, it was Geoff. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stay in his cabin in case something happened, yes she was jumping to conclusions by thinking this but still it would go through any girl's mind, wouldn't it?

Anyway, Bridgette stripped her clothes and put on her pyjamas and she crawled into bed, she managed to slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep.

She woke a few hours later and opened her eyes, the moon was shining into her cabin and had illuminated a part of the room, it shone over the empty beds, Bridgette looked at the beds and sat up in alarm.

"Courtney?" She whispered, she leapt up form her bed and ran over to Courtney's empty bed, "Courtney, where are you?"

Panicking she ran over to another empty bed, "Katie? Sadie? Eva? Where are you?"

A jolt in Bridgette's mind made her remember that she was the only girl left; she sat down on her bed taking deep breaths bringing herself out of her nightmare.

Bridgette sighed and stood up, "Maybe its best if I don't stay alone tonight" she muttered.

She put on her shoes and walked out of her cabin, slowly she walked towards the boys room, hesitating she knocked on the door twice.

It took a while for someone to open the door. But soon as good as his word Geoff opened the door yawning, he saw Bridgette and smiled.

Bridgette smiled meekly at him, "Is…is that bed still up for offer?" She asked.

Geoff realized what she had said and nodded quickly, "Yeah…yeah sure come in" He said letting her in, Bridgette looked around and saw that the rest of the guys were sleeping, perfect, they didn't realize that she was there.

"There's a spare bunk next to mine" Geoff said pointing to it, "Choose whatever bed you want".

Bridgette decided that she wanted the bunk on the bottom, just so she was close to someone, Geoff would be best.

Bridgette climbed into her bed and got comfortable; Geoff smiled at her and climbed back into his own bed.

Geoff was happy that Bridgette had given into her pride and done what was best for her, he knew that she was scared and didn't want to be alone and he lay awake waiting for her to knock on the door, now that she was safe in their cabin he could sleep.

Then Geoff noticed something moving on his bed, he opened his eyes and saw Bridgette was reaching her hand towards him, Geoff then heard Bridgette murmur a quiet "Thank you".

Geoff smiled and took Bridgette's hand in his own, "Its cool babe" He murmured back.

**Done! Expect more random Total Drama one shots soon! Please Review!**


End file.
